transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2035 Olympics - Light Team - Rumble
Himalayas - Asia This is the highest mountain range, above sea level, on Earth. The air is ice-cold, and painfully thin for normal human respiration. The extreme height provides a stunning lookout point. Far below you can see the ground through the occasional breaks in the cloud cover. Appearing in a pillar of smoke Counterpunch says, "I am the terror that flaps in the night . . . No, wait that's someone else!" "Kids, Kitties and others. Kill each other . . . someone wins. I'd say don't do anything I wouldn't be leaving anything anyway! On your marks . . . . get set . . . . . Go Olympic death thing!" Rumble smokes an enercig, than flings it down on one of the frozen climber corpses permanently entombed in the ice up here on one of the world's highest peaks. "Ready when you are, Brigand," he says, peering over toward his sister-tape Harbinger and at Avarice. "Let's make this brutal." "No offense, sis," Rumble says with a shrug...then he runs toward Harbinger, doing a bit of an out-of-control skid as he attempts to slam into her, fists-first. Combat: Rumble strikes Harbinger with his Right Cross (Punch) attack! Brigand chuckles good-naturedly. "Brutal? Brutal is my middle name!" As soon as Rumble is looking the other way his expression turns worried. Brutality against a fellow Sweep can only get him into trouble, Brigand thinks to himself. On the other hand, if only one Sweep can get the prize money, why not Brigand? So finally he pulls out a medium-sized rifle and points it at Avarice. "You know Avarice, I always liked you. I always liked your attitude, your name." It's true, when he learned of a Sweep name 'Avarice' Brigand was jealous for weeks. "So it's a shame it's come to...THIS!" Combat: Brigand strikes Avarice with his Vulcan Rifle attack! Avarice is hovering slightly over the mountain with his wings wrapped around him to protect himself from the cold winds that's blowing around them. The sweep is not even looking at his partner. He would have prefered to team with a unicronian rather than one of Soundwave's creation but he has little control over these matters. He's more busy focusing on their opponents. Brigand, he knows well, Rumblehe's famousfor the wrong reasons. Patience is the key here so Avarice is waiting, ready to strike. But Brigand strikes first, slicing his left arm open. Avarice's optics glows red both because he's angry and because he's powering up his weapon before firing it at the other unicronian. Harbinger shifts as the fight starts without them even having a chance to defend themselves.. and she looks back in time for Rumble's fist to crumple most of the armor on her face, and is slammed down onto the grond by the force of it.. "Oh... sure.. hit ME first." She does recover, if not lightning quicky.. and rolls back to her feet as she tries to punch her ex-brother back, little armored plates sliding into place over her fist. Combat: Harbinger sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Harbinger strikes Rumble with her Sisterly-Love attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rumble's Agility. (Crippled) Brigand has a determined expression on his face as he shoots up Avarice. It turns to a wide-opticed look of surprise when the other Sweep doesn't fall, and Brigand realizes he's about to shoot back. Brigand lifts higher into the air, then transforms into his vehicle mode. "There sure is lots of room around here!" he comments brightly to Avarice, before his otherworldly engines begin emitting their strange noise and send him rocketing up into the sky. Almost a mile up into the air he flips over and then begins flying straight down, laser cannon firing. Brigand shifts into his Sweepcraft mode. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Avarice with his Laser attack! "Oh, hahahah..." Rumble laughs when Harbinger whallops him. It gives his armor a good cracking, too, so it must have hurt. But he's a strange little guy. "That was great. GREAT!" He grins manically, and pulls one of the laser-rifles off his back, pointing it toward his tape-sister. "Think fast an' move faster!" he tells her, before opening fire in a rather reckless fashion. Combat: Rumble strikes Harbinger with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Harbinger 's chest armor.. and quite a bit of internals get massively damaged by that hit, and she drops to one knee "I did.. forget.. the golden rule.. trust no one..." She would glare up at Rumble, but with half her face already caved in, there isn't much to glare with.. but as she does, her remaining antenna flicks as she relays information to Avarice.. refining his aim even more upon Brigand. "ut.. will pay you back, brother.. in my own.. way.." Combat: Harbinger takes extra time to assist Avarice's next attack. Avarice curses as he misses and then is struck again. He quickly transforms and start chasing Brigand around. The sweepcraft loops around trying to get a clear shot be with all the winds, it takes him a few moment. Harbinger's data are pretty useful and after a moment, Avarice gets a lock on the other sweep and unleashes his weapon on his brother. Avarice leaps into the air, his wings folding around him as he reconfigures into a sweepcraft. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Sweepcraft with his Power Disruptor attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Sweepcraft , making him less efficient. Rumble puts his laser onto his back. "Didn't you read the rules? No cryin' durin' the match! Says that right on the first page," he lies. He's already decided his strategy is going to break her up into pieces, return her to the lab, and win. Seemed to be a pretty good strategy to him! Harbinger might see Rumble lurking toward him, then when he gets close enough, he grins horribly and tries to stomp her into the ground. "NO CRYIN' ALLOWED!!" Combat: Rumble strikes Harbinger with his Feet of Fury (Kick) attack! Sweepcraft is zooming about, at times flying high in the sky, at times skimming along the next to cliffs and mountainsides. Both Sweeps are so fast that it's hard to follow their movements, and they traverse the length of the battlefield in moments. But despite their speed, Avarice lands a hit. Brigand emits a noise of surprise, then whistles in admiration. "Hey...hey, that's a pretty nice one bro. What is that, some kind of systems disruptor?" He suddenly transforms, wings spreading and legs pointed ahead so that his VERNIERS apply all their thrust forwards, making him stop almost in mid-air. As Avarice flies by, Brigand reaches out with his claws. "You wouldn't mind if I took that off your hands would you?!" Brigand shifts into his robot mode. Combat: Brigand strikes Sweepcraft with his Claws attack! Combat: Critical Hit! You say, "Ouch. Hope no one broke a nail!" Harbinger 's arm and most of her left side are pretty much trashed, "Please.. crying? Just.. promising.. is all." And she snaps her weapon down over her shoulder, and fires off a quick shot... though the sparks tha emit from the weapon show that her shot has a snowball chance in hell of actually hitting Combat: Harbinger strikes Rumble with her Lockdown Shot attack! Combat: That attack has locked on Rumble. (LOCKON) Combat: Harbinger's attack leaves her temporarily incapacitated! Sweepcraft is sliced open by Brigand's claw and he also transforms back into his robot mode. "Those powers were given to me by our dark father. HANDS OFF!" His hands start glowing as he grabs Brigand and attempts to drain his lifeforces. The sweepcraft splits open and unfold, revealing the sweep known as Avarice. Combat: Avarice's Draining Touch attack aimed for Brigand backfires! Combat: Avarice strikes himself with his Draining Touch attack! Rumble actually pauses for a moment. "Wh...what'd you do??" He stares at Harbinger, confused. Not realizing he's locked for a while. Also, it stung his armor. "Did you just give me scraplets or somethin'?? You got KREMZEEK in that gun?? What'd you just do?!?!" A bit dithered at this point, Rumble begins flailing on Harbinger without much discretion. "Take it back! TAKE IT BACK!!! ...please?! *urk*" Combat: Rumble strikes Harbinger with his Bedrock Shatter (Smash) attack! Brigand squeezes his optics shut as Avarice grabs him. "AIIEEE!!!..." Nothing seems to happen. One optic opens and Brigand looks at Avarice. "Uh...Bro, I don't feel it," he whispers. "Seriously, not a thing." He looks down at Avarice's hands, then carefully and delicately takes hold of the other Sweep's wrists and gently pries them away. "You really need some new gear, Avarice. Look me up -- after we're done here. Or at least after YOU'RE done!!" Then he brings a foot up and tries to boot the other Sweep in the chest. Combat: Brigand strikes Avarice with his Kick attack! Avarices powers goes out of control and mess with his internal systems. "ARRRRGGGGG!!!" This leaves him wide open to be kicked by Brigand. He crashes into the mountain but he's soon back into the air. His optics brighten once more as he unleashes his power on Brigand, "FALL!!!!" Combat: Avarice sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Avarice strikes Brigand with his FALL DAMNIT FALL attack! Harbinger is someone still standing..well kneelng.. "Come.. on... that the best you.. have, Brother? Running into.. a wall.. hurt more.." She stands up slowly... and tries to headbutt Rumble.. which if it works.. is kinda sad. Combat: Harbinger strikes Rumble with her Smash attack! Counterpunch recalls his gun, remembers he's not allowed to join in and hides it again. Whistling innocently. Brigand shudders and spasms this time, optics dimming (but not going all the way out). He also drops, but luckily the effect passes before he slams into the mountain. Or does it pass? As he rises into the air he can't help but wobble a little, and Brigand's voice is also a little strained. "Oh come now, brother...you knew what you were getting into when you signed up for these fights." He produces his rifle again. "Or if you didn't...let Vulcan industries ™ explain it to you!" Combat: Brigand strikes Avarice with his Vulcan Rifle attack! *Bonk!* Rumble stares at Harbinger as she headbutts him. "...." He can't help but grin, she's just too cute. "Oh, you want me to bring it, hah? Hey, you asked. By special request." Still grinning at the dent Harbinger just put in his chestplate, he smirks and transforms his pylons out. Then he heads back in to finish off the job. Combat: Rumble strikes Harbinger with his Piledriver Assault attack! Combat: Harbinger falls to the ground, unconscious. Avarice brings his wing before him to attempt to block Brigand's attack but he's a bit too late and he's struck right in the middle of his chest. Pulling a pistol from a subspace pocket, he aims it at the other sweep, "You talk too much." Then he pulls the trigger. Combat: Avarice strikes Brigand with his Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! Harbinger is... now not moving.. and about the same size as when she is in cassette form now. Brigand jerks slightly as the blast hits him, nearly dropping his rifle. His optics suddenly blaze, brighter then they've been since the disruption attack all that time ago. "Talk too much? -I- talk too much...! Let me--" he cuts himself off and then grins. Then he transforms, and almost before he's finished his engines are howling, and he blurs into motion - headed directly at Avarice! Brigand shifts into his Sweepcraft mode. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Avarice with his Ram attack! Rumble stares at Harbinger for a long moment, then he requests a large sack from the Olympics officials. Looks like he wants them to bag up Harbinger's parts for an easier transport to the lab. This time, Avarice is totally knocked off his feet and back into the mountain by Brigand's assault. He slowly gets back on his feet, "I can play that game too" Then he transforms and charges back at Brigand. Avarice leaps into the air, his wings folding around him as he reconfigures into a sweepcraft. Combat: Sweepcraft misses Sweepcraft with his Ram attack! Now that he's made sure Harbinger's getting sent back to the lab -- a very, VERY generous gesture on his part, when he'd let any other assailant rot on this frozen mountain -- he heads back in, trying to target Avarice with his laser-rifle because it's his best bet for a hit. Combat: Rumble strikes Sweepcraft with his Dual Laser Rifles attack! Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Sweepcraft with his Laser Lasso attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Sweepcraft 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Sweepcraft falls to the ground, unconscious. Sweepcraft falls to the ground and rolls down the moutain finally disappearing into some hole. "Not asleep what? Right. I know. The winners by double KO are Brigand and lets get rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrready to rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuummmmble!" Rumble returns the laser-rifles to his back, and heads over to Brigand, arms raised in victory. Sweepcraft tugs Avarice along on his lasso...then he notices that the other Sweep isn't thrashing or resisting, and in fact feels more like deadweight. Brigand descends slowly, then transforms and catches the other Sweep before they touch down, guiding him carefully to a more or less controlled landing. "Sorry brother," he says in a lowered voice, voice much more somber and respectful than when they were actually fighting. "We each have our strengths and it appears mine are greater. For today."